Telephone Date Break
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna suddenly gets an invitation over the phone that the Doctor isn't keen to follow up.


**Prompt:** "nice fluffy Ten/Donna with lots of cuddling and sappy stuff"  
**Warning:** contains mild swear words, and frank discussion of sexual matters, but nothing graphic.  
**Disclaimer:** the only thing I own is my mobile phone bill, and even that is a virtual text relationship.  
**A/N:** written for **alimoseby**'s birthday and to cheer her up. Happy birthday, love!

* * *

**Telephone Date Break**

.  
It was quite an insubstantial day that the Doctor finally regretted giving Donna universal roving range with her mobile phone; and it wasn't because the phone call happened during their latest TARDIS flying lesson (the one that involved a great deal of 'up and close'ness!).

"That's it, Donna," the Doctor crooned into her right ear as he carefully guided her movements. "Left hand down a bit."

"Doctor!" Donna started to protest, only to turn and find him far too close for comfort in any other situation; but he had sworn black to blue it was absolutely necessary during these lessons. "I think I know what I am doing by now!"

"You can never be too careful," he had readily retorted; making her seethe with indignation.

Just as her sensibilities snapped something vibrated in her pocket. "What the hell was that?" she loudly wondered before realising what it was. "Oh! It's my phone. Hang on a tick…" Donna drew out her mobile phone from her jacket pocket, glared at the name on the screen and then pressed the 'receive' button. "Hello!" she answered hesitantly. "Hello Dave. How are you?... I'm fine, thanks. I can't speak for long as I'm driving and I don't want to get nicked for doing this without a hands-free… Yes, it's lovely to hear your voice again too… How's your mum?... Good… Well, I… What?! Are you sure about that? You didn't seem that upset when I saw you with… Has she?! No, I didn't know that! You want to what…? Are you mistaking me for someone else?"

"Who is it?" the Doctor mouthed at her when he eventually caught her attention after flapping his hands about a bit.

"Dave," she mouthed silently back, and then returned her attention back to her caller. "I'm sure my mother said that; typical her! Well she would… Next Friday? I'm not sure I can make it but I'll try." She then confused the Doctor by blushing a deep red before finishing with, "Bye then!"

"Well? What did Dave have to say?" the Doctor eagerly asked.

Donna found herself feeling very embarrassed as she admitted, "He was phoning to ask me to his housewarming party. It seems he wanted to ask me out."

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "Yes, going to such a party would be going out. I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't get it, Spaceman. It wasn't a general invitation, he was asking me out on a date," she said, and blushed again. "A date-date; and it seems he has suddenly decided he can't live without me in his life, says he loves me and that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Is this the same Dave that went off to 'find' himself?" he asked her to clarify.

"That's him," she confirmed. "Funny how 'finding' himself involved temporarily shacking up with a nurse from Liverpool, but there you go!"

"Are you really going to go on this date?" he asked as he tried to nonchalantly fiddle with a dial.

"Nah!" she replied, and glanced away.

"You're thinking of it. Oh Donna Noble, you are considering going out of curiosity!" he declared.

"No," she said with more force. And then spoilt the effect by asking him, "Do you think I should? It's not as if I get many offers, and he does own his own business."

"Donna! I despair of you at times. You can't be _that_ desperate to get a husband," he grouched.

"Some friend you are," she mumbled. "I thought you cared."

The Doctor sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll get you there for your hot date with a past loser," he told her; and got a thank you hug for his troubles.

**-0-0-**

The large house was easy to find since loud music emanated from it to indicate where the housewarming party was, and the Doctor found his spirits lowering. Dave had called Donna a couple of more times in the intervening time, trying to persuade her to go to this party while Donna played hard to get; quite wisely so, in the Doctor's opinion.

As they reached the door, the Doctor stated, "Okay Donna, here you are. I'll see you later."

His efforts to turn and go were instantly halted by Donna grabbing his arm. "Oh no you don't! You can't leave me on the doorstep!" she said in an outraged voice. "What if I need you?"

"You're on a date, Donna! And anyway, you've got your phone on you should anything happen," he argued.

"And you'll be inconveniently in the Middle Ages or something knowing my luck. No, you are staying right here where I can see you," she insisted. "Come on!" She grabbed hold of his hand quite firmly so that he couldn't escape and knocked on the door.

Within seconds the door was opened by someone who was obviously her ex, Dave. "Donna!" he cried out in delight and hugged Donna.

The Doctor hated him on sight for some reason.

"Nice to see you too," Donna answered as she extracted herself from his grasp. She turned to introduce the Doctor as they both entered the hallway. "This is my friend, the…" But she was interrupted.

"Is this your gay friend? Your mum told me all about him," Dave enthused without paying the Doctor much attention.

Yes, the Doctor officially hated him now.

"No he isn't…," Donna tried to correct Dave, but he was leading her further into the house towards a group of three men who eyed her up appreciatively.

"This is Steve, Pete and Tom. This is Donna, the one I told you about that can't leave me alone," Dave joked as he introduced them. "And that's her gay doctor friend," he added with a vague stab of the thumb towards the Doctor.

"So Donna, Dave tells us you've been pining after him since he dumped you," Tom remarked. "If you ever fancy ditching him for a few hours just let me know," he continued, adding in a leer.

In disbelief, Donna looked at Dave to see how he would defend this speech, but all he did was grin with clear amusement. She could feel her anger rising. "He said that, did he? What a shame he could never get his facts right," she told them. "First of all, I would never pine for him, no matter what he says because I was glad to see the back of him. Second, my friend is certainly not gay so you can stop pretending he doesn't exist." She had reached out and pulled the Doctor to her by wrapping an arm around his waist.

The Doctor in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, I think I've earned a better title then 'friend'," he teased. "Sorry I was distracted for a moment." He then completely surprised Donna by kissing her briefly on the cheek.

It wasn't as though it was an unfriendly kiss, since it stayed completely within the confines of friendship; but it was the thought behind it that shook her. She never thought he would have defended her honour in such a way. All she had expected him to do was deny it or defend her verbally. He was very good at dealing with things verbally, after all; it was his forte.

"You two are a couple? But I thought…," Dave stuttered. "You never said."

"What, like you never said 'finding' yourself involved jumping into bed with the first tart you found? Of course I didn't! You assumed, just like you always have where I'm concerned," Donna snapped.

Dave looked stunned. "Are you trying to say he is better than me?"

"Oh no, I'm not trying to say it. I know for sure that he is worth at least ten of you," she replied confidently. "Come on, Doctor. Let's go get ourselves a drink."

The Doctor allowed himself to be dragged away to give Donna her dramatic moment. "Well done," he proudly whispered into her ear as they headed for the refreshments.

**-0-0-**

It had been an interesting hour catching up with some people she knew from years beforehand when Donna found herself suddenly standing on her own, and Dave crept up to grab his opportunity.

"Hello again, Dave," she cautiously greeted him and anxiously looked around to see where the Doctor had got to. Fortunately he wasn't standing too far away for comfort.

Dave threw her a grimace and tried to upset her equilibrium. "Donna! What are you thinking? He isn't your type at all. Once he's fed up with you he'll be off pulling some little blonde temp that his mum will be pleased to accept as a future daughter-in-law."

"What is wrong with him being with me?" she demanded, glaring at Dave angrily.

"Look at you; you're not the type of woman you take home, not permanently. You're good for a laugh, you're fantastic in bed, but you're not right for Professor Brainstorm over there." Dave then pointed to where the Doctor was enthusing to a group of men about fluid dynamics and how they affected space flight.

This Dave bloke was really getting on her pip now! "That's me seduced," Donna replied sarcastically. "Take me to your bedroom, you sweet talking bastard. And perhaps you can give me a lift back home to the brothel afterwards."

"I didn't mean it like that," he protested; but Donna shook off his hand from her arm.

"You've just told me I'm a thick tart whose sole talent is shagging. How else am I supposed to take that? What happened to all that 'I miss you and love you' stuff I got on the phone, eh? And what exactly does that make you?!" She prodded him hard in the chest.

"I… I…," Dave faltered, and then pointed at the Doctor again. "You can't prefer him to me! I can offer you a lot more."

Donna laughed loudly. "You wouldn't believe what he has been able to offer me; and all without bribing him with a blowjob. No, I'm sorry Dave, but in a contest between you and him, he wins every time."

Dave's face was like thunder. "Enjoy your five minutes with him. No doubt I'll pick you up off the ground afterwards; then we'll see who the better man is."

"Fine!" Donna raged, and stomped away. So much for getting an ego boost by investigating this situation, the git!

The Doctor saw her storm out and followed closely behind, deliberately ignoring the smirk on Dave's face as he left the house.

**-0-0-**

Blimey, Donna could walk fast when she was in a strop! He eventually caught her up just outside the TARDIS, where it was parked conveniently around the corner to the house in question. She was scrabbling angrily through her handbag as she sought the key.

The Doctor sauntered up and produced his key from out of his jacket pocket. "Were you looking for this?" he smugly asked, and unlocked the door. "After you," he politely ushered her in.

She raced up the ramp towards the console as the lights became brighter to aid her path. Donna patted the rail in gratitude, and desperately wiped at her face to get rid of the offending tears that had appeared there.

"Donna?" the Doctor cried out with concern. "You're crying."

"No I'm not, there's just something in my eye," she insisted as she tried to smooth away the evidence with the back of her hand.

"Something that suspiciously looks like a lie," he muttered. He placed a consoling arm around her shoulders. "Tell me what the matter is," he softly offered.

She lifted her face to defiantly reply, "It's nothing. Honest, it's nothing at all."

He wasn't convinced in the slightest "How about you go sit yourself down in the library and I'll bring us a nice cup of tea?" he suggested. "I'll even throw in a biscuit if you're good."

That gained him a grateful wet smile. "Okay, Spaceman. I'll meet you there."

"Ah, ah, ah! You don't get away from me that easily," he teased her as she tried to move away from him, and he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I shall escort you to your chosen seat, and then I will fetch your reward."

"Reward?" she queried.

He smirked. "Tea is always a reward at the end of the day."

"Prawn," she admonished him fondly.

But she let him guide her down the corridor towards the library, inanely chatting as they went about the group of men he had been talking to at the party, until they reached the library and he assisted her efforts to get comfy on one of the settees in there.

Plumping up a cushion and then placing it behind her back, he assured her he'd be back swiftly with their beverages. In light of that, he was delighted to find a tea tray ready loaded with tea and biscuits sitting on the kitchen table waiting for him. "Thank you, Old Girl," he whispered to his ship and hastily made his way back to Donna.

"Blimey, you were quick! What did you do?" she asked when he reappeared, full laden.

"It wasn't me," he confessed; and was chuffed when she immediately patted the wall behind her and expressed her gratitude. "Let's see if we can salvage this date," he remarked as he sat himself down next to Donna and returned his arm to drape around her shoulders.

"You know, Spaceman, you didn't have to do all this," she said as she cuddled into his embrace.

"True," he conceded, "but I want to. It feels right."

"Strangely enough, it does," she agreed. "And I never thought I'd hear myself say those words."

He chuckled, and gave her a squeeze. "Are you ready to tell me what upset you yet?"

"No, not really," she mumbled, and snuggled into his neck; enjoying the soft thud of his heartbeats against her jaw.

Now this he could grow to like! This level of cuddling was wonderful. He rubbed his cheek against her hair as he idly took in her fragrance. "Just for the record, I think you are perfect for me and Dave is an utter fool to treat you like he did."

She immediately lifted her head and asked, "You heard that?"

He nodded. "Time Lord, Donna."

"Careful or you'll ease into smug git-dom," she playfully warned him.

He laughed at that. "I can't see that happening with you around to keep my feet on the ground," he commented.

"Can't you?" She shot him a mischievous look. "Whatever would turn your head in the first place?"

"Oh, I think a certain ginger haired beauty might have powers over me," he confessed.

"If you're implying that's me, I think you're taking the joke a little too far, buster," she complained; adding in a prod to his chest.

He took hold of the offending finger, brought it up to his lips, and tenderly kissed the very tip. "No joke," he murmured. "Just the truth, between me and you."

She watched his actions, mesmerised by his deed. "Do you really mean that, Spaceman?"

"Donne Noble, I would not say it unless I did," he sincerely proclaimed.

She blushed, a deep red. "I don't know what to say to that."

"How about 'yes'," he suggested.

Pardon?! Obviously she had missed an important part of this conversation. "Yes? Yes to what?"

"Yes to having a date that is a date with me," he supplied. "Starting whenever you like."

"Even if I said right this second?" she pondered, speaking in hushed tones.

He eased toward her. "Especially if you say right now."

As she watched his mouth get closer and closer, that bottom lip of his called out to tempt her taste buds. Within seconds her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed forward and ghosted his lips over her mouth.

They shared a brief, delicate and tentative kiss.

"That was different," she remarked.

He frowned in concern. "Good different, or bad different?"

She smiled encouragingly. "I mean 'Doctor different'. That's the best kind of different there is!"

Grinning from ear to ear, he wrapped himself more tightly around her and sought to show her exactly how different a Doctor kiss could be.

He, in turn, found out that Doctor Donna kisses were unique in their exquisiteness; and he mentally planned an even better venue for their second date.

**-0-0-**


End file.
